Adventure Time with Hetalia
by goddess6339
Summary: One of Manchester's spells go wrong and he send himself and some of his friends into the land of Aaa. (Sorry for the bad summary). OCs are used (Cities, states, and some provinces).


**Hey guys, I'm new at writing fanfictions so excuse me if the story's not that good or if the characters are OOC. Also, I'll use my own OC Hetalia characters so if you don't like made up characters don't read this. I'll be using some capitals, cities, states, and a province or two. I will be using the gender bent version of Adventure Time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Adventure Time or Adventure Time's Gender bent version**

* * *

~In A Random House In Dublin~

A blonde girl who seemed to be around sixteen sat in an old-fashioned, maroon couch. Her intense emerald green eyes skimmed over an old Sherlock Holmes book she had already read multiple times.

The girl, called London, enjoyed the rare peaceful silence that was in the room. It was the first time in months that she hadn't been interrupted by her obnoxious brother or the other unruly capitals.

Of course, right at that moment an extremely aggravating voice ran through the hallways and into the room.

"LONDIE!"

London's eye twitched at the voice. All she had wanted was for some peace and quiet and of course, her git of a brother had to destroy the beautiful silence.

She placed aside the book and strode down the hallway in search for her brother.

She found him in the basement along with his friends. "What do you want, Manchester?" The capital asked, trying to keep herself from screaming at him.

Manchester looked up at London with his shining Amber eyes. Placed on top of his messy brown hair was an old hat that looked similar to the ones you'd by for a witch costume.

London could already tell the city's question would have to do with casting spells.

"Well, we were wondering if you'd let us use your old spell books" Manchester said hopefully.

"And what would you like to use my spell books for?" London inquired, giving each of the teens a long hard look.

A boy who seemed to be the same age as London with choppy blond hair and a curl sticking out of the right side of his head answered. "We want to teleport to McDonalds!"

London mentally face palmed. "And why don't you just drive, Massachusetts?"

The state rolled his ocean blue eyes. "Well, duh! Teleporting is way cooler than driving!" Manchester nodded in agreement.

"And besides, you always scold me for not practicing using magic enough!" Manchester added. London couldn't disagree with that; she was always chiding him for not practicing magic.

"Fine" London said, giving in, "You can but I'm going to supervise you all so none of you lose a foot teleporting!"

Manchester's eyes sparkled with happiness. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

London just rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with!" She ordered.

It took exactly fifteen minutes to get the spell ready and another fifteen minutes to get Manchester, Massachusetts, Dublin, Ontario, and Bucharest ready to teleport.

Manchester started chanting the spell when a sudden blue mist started coming up from the pentagram they were standing in and enveloping the five boys. Like expected, Massachusetts started freaking out.

"Is this supposed to happen?" He practically wailed. Manchester looked at London, his gaze full of confusion.

London knew it was too late to start a counter-spell and stop the blue mist, so she did the only thing she could think of.

"Everyone, get out of the pentagram!" London screamed frantically as she grabbed onto Manchester's shoulder to pull him out.

Suddenly the cold, grey stone floor below them disappeared and the six went hurtling down into the bright blue vortex.

~In The Ice Queen's Palace~

The pale blue skinned queen cackled to herself as she grabbed different vials from her ingredient cabinet. Unlike every other day, the Ice Queen wasn't busy trying to find a way how to capture princes in the land of Aaa.

A few days ago the queen had been going through frozen boxes of old stuff in a forgotten, hidden room she had noticed. Inside one of the many discarded boxes, she found a dusty old book filled with strange scribbles and drawings.

It took a day but the queen finally decoded the book and found it, much to her surprise, was a spell book.

One page in particular had interested the Ice Queen. The page was titled: _The Summoning Spell_.

As she read more, she found out that with the spell she could summon whatever she wanted from wherever she wanted.

The idea came to her that maybe with this spell she could finally find a prince that would be perfect for her as a husband.

The Ice Queen gave herself a pat on the back for her genius idea. "Oh Ice Queen, you genius!" She cackled to herself.

She dumped the various ingredients into the bubbling cauldron. It confused the witch that she needed to use the cauldron but then again, it was magic and magic's just weird.

Ice Queen started chanting the spell.

"_A perféctus homo voco autem_

_Nescio quo modo_

_Perducunt illum autem_

_In lucem_

_Veni ad me Mr Ius." (1)_

The cauldron started to emit a blue fog as it boiled. She continued to repeat her chant.

_"A perféctus homo voco autem_

_Nescio quo modo_

_Perducunt illum autem_

_In lucem_

_Veni ad me Mr Ius._

_A perféctus homo voco autem_

_Nescio quo modo_

_Perducunt illum autem_

_In lucem_

_Veni ad me Mr Ius!"_

The Ice Queen shouted out that last line of the chant. A sudden pentagram appeared on the surface of the blue, misty potion.

There was a huge boom and there was a blinding light.

Ice Queen shielded her eyes from the pure white light the came from the cauldron. An invisible force shot her back into an ice wall.

There was a ringing in her ears as the queen looked up to see what had happened to her potion. She gasped at what she saw.

* * *

**(1) The english translation of the spell is: **

**"A Perfect Man I summon Now  
Another Way I Don?t know How  
Bring Him  
Now  
Into The Light  
Come To Me Mr. Right."**

**Hope you guys liked the first chapter :) If you want to see any certain characters (OC or Canon) just review and ask for me to add them! Review if you want to critise my work or praise it, I don't care which. I take constructive criticism and I appretiate it a lot. So please review if you:**

**A. Want to praise my work**

**B. Give me constructive criticism**

**C. Want to critisise my work**

**D. Have questions**

**E. All of the Above!**


End file.
